Conférences
by Yagaelle
Summary: Un mois après la destitution de la reine Levanna, la communauté lunaire est heureuse de vous inviter à la première conférence de presse réalisée par la Princesse Sélène.
1. 6 mois après

**Bonjour à tous, je débute une nouvelle fic sur l'univers des Chroniques Lunaires écrit par la merveilleuse Marissa Meyer (tout lui appartient évidemment). En attendant la sortie de Winter, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette mini-fic sans prétention.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les yeux dans le vague, Cinder contemplait la ville s'étendant sous le balcon du salon royal. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne put retenir un sentiment de surprise en voyant la Terre s'étendre dans son champ de vision. C'était loin d'être sa première journée sur la Lune, mais voir ainsi la planète sur laquelle elle avait vécu la majorité de sa vie lui faisait toujours un pincement au coeur. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité du cosmos au-dessus d'elle. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les étoiles. Elle s'imagina à bord du RP2, avec ses amis, s'éloignant de tous les devoirs royaux et impériaux qu'ils pourraient avoir. Partant explorer des contrées éloignées, vivant de nouvelles aventures, voyageant comme Cinder l'avait toujours voulu. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'apparition d'un message sur son affichage rétinien.

COMMUNICATION EN PROVENANCE DU PALAIS IMPERIAL DE NEO-BEIJING

Elle accepta immédiatement la com et la voix de l'empereur Kai résonna à son interface sonore

\- Bonjour Linh-dàren, la salua-t-il de sa voix joyeuse.

\- Bonjour votre Majesté. Quelle heure est-il à Neo-Beijing ?

\- Il est 5h du matin. Ça a été une véritable torture de me lever aussi tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? répondit Cinder d'une voix espiègle.

\- Il semblerait que la future souveraine lunaire donne une conférence de presse dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il est à parier que tous les dirigeants de l'union terrienne sont levés.

\- Tu as du être une vraie plaie. Je plains la personne qui est venue te réveiller.

\- Au contraire ! J'ai hâte de voir la princesse Sélène en action.

Sans avoir besoin de regarder le visage de Kai dans son affichage rétinien, Cinder devinait sans peine son sourire rayonnant à travers son interface audio. Il changea soudainement de ton et lui demanda très sérieusement :

\- Tu as accès à un holocran ?

Cinder fut très intriguée par le ton de Kai et se mit en quête d'un holocran. Sa suite n'en était pas équipée car elle n'en ressentait pas l'utilité, elle avait bien assez à faire avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle pouvait remercier ses chirurgiens pour ça. Elle rejoignit la pièce adjacente rapidement et lança le premier holocran qu'elle croisa.

\- J'en ai trouvé un. Que dois-je regarder ?

Tout en parlant, Cinder avait basculé la conversation sur l'holocran, libérant ainsi son affichage rétinien.

\- Rien, répondit Kai, mutin.

\- Tu m'as fait courir dans le palais pour rien ? Reformula-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Je voulais juste te voir avant que tu ne sois sous les projecteurs.

Cinder éclata de rire face au visage satisfait de l'empereur de la communauté orientale.

\- Satisfait de ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Oui et non. J'ai l'impression de voir une autre personne. Où est donc passée la meilleure mécanicienne de Neo-Beijing, célèbre par ses taches de cambouis.

\- Elle est sortie de sa chrysalide pour devenir un papillon.

\- Tu portes quand même des gants, nota-t-il dans un sourire.

Le ton de Kai était presque tendre en faisant ce commentaire, mais le sous-entendu derrière ce constat la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Une habitude, répondit-elle d'une petit voix.

Avant que Kai n'ait le temps de répondre, Jacin déboula dans la pièce.

\- Par les étoiles, s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le couloir et cria :

\- Je l'ai trouvée !

Jacin salua rapidement Kai. Ce dernier était silencieux mais n'avait pas coupé la conversation. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Jacin fut plus rapide.

\- Votre Altesse, vous êtes attendue.

Cinder avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois à Jacin d'arrêter de lui parler ainsi, mais le garde considérait qu'il lui devait le même respect que les autres tant qu'il était en fonction.

\- Je vous laisse à vos obligations Votre Altesse, dit Kai en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Bonne fin de nuit Votre Majesté, répondit Cinder sur le même ton.

La comm fut coupée et Cinder se tourna vers Jacin.

\- Allons-y !

Avant de monter sur l'estrade qui lui faisait face, Cinder se tourna vers sa cousine Winter cherchant du soutien dans son regard. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant. Après avoir été annoncée, Cinder prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança dans la lumière. Le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la salle se stoppa immédiatement.

Les invités de la conférence de presse avaient été limités en nombre, mais il lui semblait que des milliers de regards se tournaient vers elle. Son interface téléchargea les informations de la retransmission en direct de la conférence, l'informant que non pas des milliers, mais des millions d'yeux étaient devant leur écran à suivre les paroles qu'elle n'avait pas encore prononcées. Elle chassa les informations affichées sur son affichage rétinien et commença à parler.

\- Peuple de la Lune, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent à cette invitation et d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette conférence de presse. J'espère qu'elle apportera les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. De grands événements se sont produits récemment sur notre astre et de nombreux changements sont à venir. La souveraine Levanna a été destituée de ses fonctions, n'étant plus légitime sur le trône. Comme vous le savez tous, je m'appelle Sélène Blackburn et je suis la fille de la défunte reine Channary. Je vous ai conviés aujourd'hui pour répondre à vos questions. Sachant que des actes valent mieux que de beaux discours, je vous laisse la parole et tâcherais de répondre à vos attentes.

Elle s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers l'assemblée. Les journalistes lunaires semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre, ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas attendus à ça. Un courageux finit par demander la parole, qui lui fut immédiatement accordé.

\- Est-il vrai que cette conférence est retransmise en direct sur la planète Terre ?

Cinder fut très surprise que la première question porte sur un sujet aussi trivial.

\- Cette conférence est effectivement retransmise en direct dans tous les pays de l'union terrienne qui en ont fait la demande. Nos pays évoluent en parallèle depuis très longtemps. Les événements récents ont prouvés qu'un peu de communication ne peut qu'améliorer nos relations.

Cette réponse sembla intriguer les journalistes, mais eu le mérite de les sortir de leur torpeur. Ils furent nombreux à demander à prendre la parole ensuite.

\- Votre Altesse, est-ce que la Lune va signer le traité terrien ?

Cinder avait envie de répondre spontanément « oui », mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas positif pour le peuple lunaire, ni pour ses relations avec la Terre.

\- La nouvelle équipe dirigeante se penche en ce moment sur ce traité. Notre pays traverse une période complexe de son histoire et je ne souhaite pas prendre de décisions précipitées. Je signerai ce traité s'il sert les intérêts de la Lune et de son peuple.

\- Vous répondiez avant au nom de Linh Cinder. Pourquoi et pourquoi avoir passé aussi longtemps loin des vôtres ?

Le question que redoutait Cinder avait été posée très tôt, mais cela lui ôterait une épine du pied. Au fond de la salle, Cress lui fit un immense sourire. Elles avaient répété ensemble avant la conférence et cette question avait été une de celle qu'elle avait le plus préparé.. Les années que Cress avait passé à scanner les réseaux d'information avaient été d'une grande aide. Elle devinait ce qui serait repris, ce qui serait extrait, voire même comment certains médias de mauvaise qualité transformait les propos des dirigeants de ce monde.

\- Suite à l'incendie de la nurserie après lequel j'ai été déclarée morte, j'ai été conduite sur Terre, dans la fédération européenne pour être sauvée. Des docteurs et des biomécaniciens de génie ont permis à mon corps de se réparer et de survivre. Pour parer aux séquelles inévitables de mon organisme, ils ont fait de moi une cyborg.

A ce mot, Cinder retira le gant qui couvrait sa main gauche et le leva à l'audience. Elle était une lunaire et une cyborg, et elle n'avait pas à en avoir honte.

\- Je me suis réveillée sans souvenirs de mon passé sur le Lune. J'avais alors 11 ans. J'ai été recueillie par une famille de la communauté orientale jusque ce que j'apprenne la vérité.

Les Lunaires n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa vie chez Adri, ni sur ses sœurs. Sa vie n'avait peut-être pas été simple, mais elle fait d'elle la princesse courageuse et débrouillarde qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

\- Et pour la suite, vous la connaissez. A l'aide de personnes très variées, que je considère aujourd'hui comme mes amis, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour empêcher Levanna de ternir la réputation de la Lune et de commettre des actes répréhensibles. Nous sommes revenus sur la Lune pour que je puisse être présente et faire de mon mieux pour aider notre astre à rayonner à sa juste valeur.

Le silence dans la salle était oppressant. Les regards convergeaient tous vers elle. En cet instant, elle remerciait les étoiles d'être incapable de rougir. Une nouvelle question fusa de l'assemblée.

-N'étant pas une coquille, comment avez-vous géré la montée de vos compétences liées à votre magnétisme ?

\- Je vous confirme que j'ai effectivement des capacités dans ce domaine. Mais je ne le savais pas jusqu'à très récemment.

Elle sentit les journalistes très interloqués devant elle. Elle cherchait ses mots, alors qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je n'avais pas conscience de cette bioélectricité. Mon beau-père Linh Garan était un scientifique terrien. Il a développé un appareil permettant de bloquer les capacités lunaires. Equipé de ce boîtier, mon organisme réagissait au magnétisme comme tous les terriens.

Après concertation avec Scarlett, elles avaient décidé d'attendre avant de parler parler du boîtier qui avait été implanté sur sa grand-mère.

\- Le Dr Erland, connu sous le nom du Dr Sage Darnel ici, l'a rendu inopérent et m'a révélé mon passé. Mes amis lunaires m'ont ensuite à développer mes compétences.

\- Avez-vous prévu de généraliser ce genre d'appareil ?

\- Des applications sont-elles prévues pour cet appareil ?

Les deux questions avaient fusé en même temps de deux journalistes visiblement secoués par les révélations de Cinder.

\- La question n'a pas encore été tranchée et il n'est pas encore certain que la réplication d'une telle technologie soit possible. Les plans de Linh Garan ont disparu avec lui.

Cette affirmation n'était pas complètement vraie. Du moins, Cinder n'avait pas encore osé contacter Adri pour savoir si cette dernière avait conservé les dossiers professionnels de son mari.

\- L'absence de thaumaturge à vos cotés est-elle un signe du rejet du magnétisme depuis la découverte de vos pouvoirs ?

\- Absolument pas. Le magnétisme est un don que beaucoup de Lunaires ont le chance de posséder, et j'en fais parti. Malheureusement, de nombreux thaumaturges ont perdu la vie récemment. Les thaumartuges actuellement en poste ont été affecté à des postes prioritaires. De nouveaux thaumaturges seront nommés lorsqu'ils auront achevé leur formation. Je n'entends pas changer tout le fonctionnement de notre pays qui a fait notre succès actuel.

Cette information sembla rassurer un certain nombre de journalistes qui était jusqu'alors agité.

\- Nous avons vu une … coquille se battre à vos cotés. Allez-vous remettre en cause le sort qui est le leur depuis si longtemps ?

\- Les recherches menées depuis mon arrivée au palais n'ont pas permis d'aboutir à des raisons suffisantes pour continuer le massacre perpétré par mes prédécesseurs. A compter de ce jour, tous les enfants nés sur la Lune, qu'ils présentent ou non une affinité avec la bioélectricité seront des Lunaires.

Cinder avait cru comprendre que le sort des coquilles lunaires était lié au développement des antidote anti-létumose. Mais, depuis sont arrivée au palais, elle avait eu tant à faire, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de découvrir l'ampleur du phénomène et ne voulait donc pas encore parler de ce sujet face aux journalistes et surtout aux spectateurs lunaires, comme terriens.

\- Qu'en est-il du sort des enfants conscrits ?

\- La défense de notre astre reste une préoccupation fondamentale au moins jusqu'à la conclusion d'un accord avec la Terre concernant le traité de paix. Le recrutement se fera sur une base purement volontaire. De plus, je m'engage à tout faire pour garantir l'intégrité des citoyens rejoignant les rangs de notre armée.

\- La signature du traité aura-t-elle lieue après un mariage entre la Lune et la communauté orientale, comme annoncé il y a peu ?

Alors que Cinder, un peu désarçonnée, allait répondre à cette question inattendue, elle reçut une comm de la Terre.

 _Voilà une question intéressante, à laquelle je suis curieux d'entendre la réponse. K._

Elle lui répondit rapidement : _Sa majesté souhaite-elle une réponse particulière à cette question ? C._

 _Surprend-moi. K._

Leur échange, bien que très rapide, avait mis une pause dans la conférence. L'assemblée face à Cinder semblait intriguée de la voir prendre autant de temps avant de répondre. Quelques murmures commençaient à s'élever.

\- Non, la signature du traité ne sera pas conditionné par un mariage, mais par les intérêts de nos astres respectifs. La demande d'alliance par le mariage a été retiré lors de l'abdication au trône de la reine Levanna. L'empereur de Kaito de la communauté orientale est libre de tout engagement envers la famille royale lunaire.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'avis de recherche qui est encore actif sous votre nom de Linh Cinder ? Devrez-vous répondre des actes pour lesquels vous êtes recherchée ?

Le journaliste commença à énumérer les différents crimes pour lesquels cet avis de recherche était actif. Elle aurait voulu le faire taire, le forcer à se taire, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voulait commencer à gouverner la Lune. Pas en étouffant les vérités qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre. Elle ne pu, néanmoins, s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, l'avis de recherche sur sa tête était encore actif ! Elle aurait cru que, de tout ce qu'elle avait à gérer à présent, cet avis de recherche de reviendrait jamais la hanter.

Elle envoya immédiatement une comm à Kai, se doutant qu'il était disponible vu leur précédent échange.

 _Que dois-je répondre à cela ? Tu es après tout, le signataire de cet avis de recherche…_

 _Cet avis de recherche serait un bon moyen de te ramener au palais. K._

Cinder pouvait voir son sourire à travers cette phrase.

 _Si ça peut te soulager d'un poids, il se trouve que, par le plus grand des hasards, l'empereur a supprimé cet avis de recherche il y a une minute. K._

 _Merci._

A nouveau, leur échange avait duré plus longtemps que Cinder ne l'avait cru. Elle allait enfin répondre au journaliste, quand une nouvelle comm apparut sur son écran.

 _Tu perds ta langue quand on parle du magnifique empereur Kai… Scarlett_

 _Si vous arrêtiez de m'envoyer toutes ces comms, je pourrais peut-être répondre aux journalistes…_

Cinder souriait pendant cet échange, ce qui devait être encore plus étrange pour les journalistes. Jacin se racla la gorge, comme pour la ramener sur Terre et Winter la regardait d'un air interloqué. Cinder secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit la parole.

\- L'avis de recherche n'est plus d'actualité. Il a été annulé par l'empereur Kaito. Pour plus d'informations, je vous propose de regarder la déclaration de la communauté orientale.

Le journaliste ne sembla pas convaincu par la réponse apportée par Cinder, mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Quand allez-vous reprendre officiellement votre trône et être couronnée ?

Cinder dévisagea le journaliste en question, se demandant comment ils pouvaient ne pas avoir cette information. L'information avait été révélée aux invités depuis une dizaine de jours. Son interface lui apporta la réponse. Cet homme n'était pas journaliste, il prétendait seulement l'être pour le compte d'un obscur site internet à la gloire des licornes et farfadets. Il ne faisait pas parti des invités officiels des célébrations à venir.

\- La célébration est prévue dans un mois. Les dirigeants des pays de la Terre sont conviés à ce grand événement. J'entends mettre mon règne sous le signe de la coopération interastrale. En gage de cette déclaration solennelle, je m'engage à ce que l'union terrienne reçoive au plus vite tous les stocks d'antidote anti-letumose en notre possession.

Cinder reprit son souffle et regarda l'assemblée devant elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser des personnes qui la regardaient. Son optobionique s'affichait en permanence d'une lueur orange pour lui signifier que la très grande majorité des personnes présentes dissimulaient quelque chose, très certainement des trais de leur apparence qu'ils voulaient modifier, ou encore l'expression de leurs émotions pour ne pas se trahir… Cela donnait le tournis à Cinder. Elle avait dissimulé son identité, du moins, le fait d'être cyborg pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mais elle éprouvait un peu de dégoût pour tous ces lunaires qui utilisaient leur magnétisme par coquetterie ou couardise.

\- Cette conférence dure depuis bien plus longtemps que prévu. Je répondrais encore à une unique question avant de clore cet échange.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a le plus séduit en arrivant sur la Lune ?

* * *

 **Cette fic fera en tout 3 chapitres et je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine. J'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **Deux petites questions pour vous :**

 **1\. Qu'auriez vous répondu à cette dernière question ?**

 **2\. Qui est votre personnage préféré de la saga ?**

 **Et, je remercie très fort Bewitch_Tales pour la correction et les encouragements.**


	2. 1 an après

**Bonjour à tous, voila le deuxième chapitre de Conférences, basée sur les Chroniques Lunaires de Marissa Meyer (tout lui appartient).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Cinder s'était levée très tôt ce matin-là. Son sommeil avait été agité et elle avait préféré quitter sa chambre que de tourner sans fin dans son lit. Elle avait rejoint son bureau, profitant du calme du palais avant que celui ne s'éveille.

Elle s'était installée le plus confortablement possible dans son immense fauteuil qui la faisait se sentir si petite et insignifiante. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à scruter le réseau et à regarder les entrées à son sujet. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le faire. Son système central lui demandait de diminuer son rythme cardiaque pour éviter la surchauffe et ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer en procédure d'urgence.

Elle tâcha, tant bien que mal, de chasser de son esprit ces articles décrivant les espoirs du peuple lunaire, ces articles vantant les mérites de la nouvelle reine lunaire, mais aussi ces articles diffamatoires la traitant d'impuissante, ceux qui lui reprochaient de trop fraterniser avec l'union terrienne, ceux qui la jugeait trop jeune, ceux qui s'intéressait à ses amours, ses tenues… Il semblait que les journalistes trouvaient toujours un nouveau scoop à écrire sur la nouvelle reine lunaire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lire tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tant d'espoirs reposaient sur ses épaules et elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et sursauta. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Kai, mais elle était surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda Cinder en chuchotant.

Elle n'osa pas lever la voix de peur de déclencher des tourbillons d'activité dans le palais. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel, mais elle aimait profiter de ces moments où personne ne lui mettait la pression et où elle pouvait oublier qu'elle était la reine Sélène. Elle redevenait alors Cinder, elle-même…

\- Je viens d'arriver. Je ne voulais pas te sortir de ta rêverie, répondit Kai sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment de la rêverie.

Elle ralluma les écrans de son bureau et le laissa voir ce qui emplissait ses pensées. Il était le seul à qui elle osait parler de ses craintes et de la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps se ressaisir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas te laisser dévorer par tout ça ? Demanda Cinder d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Et bien, au départ, j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à gérer, comme éviter d'entrer en guerre avec la Lune. Puis, la princesse Sélène est réapparu et les médias internationaux semblent m'avoir oublié.

\- C'est drôlement pratique pour toi, répondit ironiquement la jeune cyborg.

\- Plus sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas les lire. Tu as des conseillers qui pourront t'informer si les choses deviennent incontrôlables.

\- Cress a des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, la contra Kai.

Tout à coup, Cinder sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il était encore très tôt et Kai n'aurait pas du être là

\- Que tu fais ici ? S'enquit-elle en changeant abruptement de sujet.

\- J'ai été officiellement invité au palais, tu ne te souviens pas, Votre Majesté, lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Kai avait le don de prendre certaines choses absolument pas au sérieux. Cela rappelait à Cinder les quelques échanges qu'ils avaient eu avant que leurs vies respectives ne deviennent complètement folles. Il abordait toujours les affaires de la communauté avec une fausse désinvolture. Mais à l'époque, il n'était que prince et elle n'était qu'une mécanicienne. Sa légèreté faisait du bien à Cinder. La présence de Kai lui faisait du bien.

Elle lui répondit par un regard explicite.

\- Tu n'étais plus là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai décidé de venir te chercher et de profiter du maximum de temps que je peux à tes cotés avant de devoir retourner à Neo-Beijing.

Cinder sourit et nicha sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Kai, savourant sa présence.

\- Il y a encore du temps avant la conférence de presse. Je devrais peut-être travailler avant cela.

\- Ma comm avec Konn Torin est dans encore une heure. Que dirais-tu si à la place je t'arrachais à ce bureau pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ?

Voyant le peu de réaction de la jeune reine, Kai lui fit un immense sourire et compléta.

\- J'ai ramené des fruits de la communauté, et Scarlett a ajouté des surprises. Je cite « Tu ne peux pas aller sur la Lune sans ces rations de survie ».

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister.

Elle le suivit hors du bureau le cœur bien plus léger.

Cinder essayait de se convaincre que tout allait bien et que tout se passerait bien. A ses cotés, Winter et Kai la couvaient du regard. Sa cousine s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait.

\- Winter a raison, tu étais parfaite il y a six mois, tu le seras tout autant aujourd'hui, compléta Kai.

Cinder les remercia avec un sourire, et tenta de se raccrocher à ces paroles rassurantes. Ils avaient sûrement raison, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette petite voix au fond de sa tête de ressasser tous les articles de presse à son sujet, toutes les critiques déjà écrites sur elle.

\- Il y a six mois, je ne réalisais pas encore tous les enjeux. Il y a six mois, je ne me rendais pas compte de l'importance de ce que je pouvais dire, du poids de chacun de mes mots. Je le savais en théorie, mais je ne le vivais pas encore, leur confia Cinder.

\- Tu as déjà accompli beaucoup. Aie confiance en toi, la coupa Kai.

\- Nous avons confiance en toi et le peuple lunaire t'adore déjà. Tu n'as rien à craindre, souffla Winter en lui lâchant la main.

Cinder prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la porte la plus proche. Elle était fermée, mais elle entendait l'agitation provenant de la salle de conférence. Elle fut annoncée, la salle se tut et elle franchit la porte.

Devant elle, tous les visages la regardaient. Ils l'observaient, ils cherchaient à lire en elle. Son système central la prévint qu'elle devait se calmer et elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle s'installa au pupitre prévu à cet effet, se redressa légèrement et entama de sa voix le plus assurée possible :

\- Peuple de la Lune, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent à cette invitation et d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette conférence de presse. J'espère qu'elle apportera les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Six mois se sont écoulés depuis la première conférence organisée par le palais. Celle d'aujourd'hui se déroulera de la même manière. Notre astre est en train de vivre les plus grands changements de son histoire récente et je ne doute pas que vous avez de nombreuses interrogations, voire même des inquiétudes. Lors de mon couronnement, je vous ai promis de mettre mon règne sous le signe de la communication et de la compréhension. C'est pourquoi ce soir, à nouveau, je serais à votre écoute et tacherais au mieux de répondre à vos questions.

Les journalistes furent nombreux à demander la parole. Si la première fois ils avaient été surpris par la tournure de la conférence, cette fois-ci ils semblaient s'être mieux préparés. Cinder tourna son regard vers le premier journaliste qui prit la parole.

\- Votre Majesté, pourquoi des terriens sont-ils présents parmi nous à cette conférence ?

A nouveau, Cinder fut décontenancée par la première question posée. Son peuple avait une drôle de vision des priorités. D'un autre coté, cela lui permettait de débuter cette conférence doucement sur un sujet certes polémique, mais peu capital au vu que ce qui risquait de venir par la suite.

\- Vous faites bien de soulever ce fait. Je vais donc en profiter pour remercier les six journalistes terriens qui sont venus sur la Lune à l'occasion de cette conférence. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai mis mon règne sous le signe de la communication, et c'est dans cet esprit que j'ai rendu cette conférence accessible à des personnes d'autres horizons. Il est courant sur terre que des journalistes étrangers soient conviés à des conférences ou des échanges. La Lune va s'ouvrir à ce genre de tradition.

Les regards des journalistes se détournèrent de la jeune reine lunaire pour se tourner vers la délégation terrienne assise au fond de la salle avant de se reporter rapidement sur elle.

\- La présence de ces journalistes fait-elle écho à la signature du traité de paix avec la Terre, et qu'elles ont été les conditions négociées avec l'union terrienne pour aboutir à cet accord ?

\- La signature de ce traité a permis de rouvrir les routes commerciales entre nos deux astres. La Lune et la Terre vont commencer dès le mois prochain à échanger des biens qui permettront d'améliorer le quotidiens de tous. Et, s'agissant d'un traité de paix, ces échanges s'accompagnent de garanties concernant les armements et armées de nos différents pays.

Cinder avait à peine fini de parler qu'un journaliste lunaire prit la parole.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que la Lune va rejoindre l'union terrienne ?

\- Non. Nos astres, bien que proches, sont foncièrement différents et nous n'affrontons pas les mêmes défis ni problématiques. L'Union Terrienne sera un partenaire de la Lune, mais nous ne rejoindrons pas l'UT. La Lune a son identité et elle la préservera.

\- La signature de ce traité influe déjà la gestion de nos armées. Dans quelle mesure la politique de la Lune sera affectée par cette signature ? Pouvons-nous nous rétracter ?

Cinder regarda incrédule la jeune journaliste qui avait pris la parole. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de la question qu'elle posait, devant son peuple mais également devant toute l'Union Terrienne ? Elle sentit une tension dans la salle autour d'elle et vit même, au coin de son regard, Jacin se tendre imperceptiblement prêt à intervenir si quelque chose dérapait.

\- A la vue des événements récents qui ont eu lieu sur la Lune, il est évident que de grandes modifications politiques sont en marche. Mais, il est aussi évident que le peuple lunaire est gouverné par ses pairs et que les dirigeants des nations terriennes dirigent leur propre peuple sans interférer avec nous. Tous nos pays font face à diverses crises et je sais pouvoir compter sur leur aide si cela s'avère nécessaire, tout comme ils pourront compter sur nous.

\- En plus de la délégation de journalistes terriens, nous avons été informé qu'une délégation de la communauté orientale était présente sur la Lune. Quel est l'objet de cette visite ?

Cette question l'a prise au dépourvu. Elle connaissait la principale réponse à cette question qui n'était pas énonçable devant cette assemblée. Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de le voir et qu'il avait fini, après de nombreux arguments de sa part, par céder. Elle se sentait plus forte en le sachant près d'elle et il lui avait été d'un grand soutien depuis les deux jours où il était présent à Artemisia. Elle savait que cela était très égoïste de sa part de le retenir loin de la communauté pour des raisons aussi puériles, mais à quoi cela servait-il d'être reine si elle ne pouvait pas être un peu égoïste de temps en temps.

\- L'Empereur Kaito de la Communauté Orientale est l'invité du palais royal pour discuter de l'ouverture de routes commerciales entre nos pays.

Cinder n'avait peut-être pas mis assez de confiance dans sa voix, car il était clair qu'aucun des journalistes présents ne croyait un mot de ses paroles. Plus questions fusèrent suite à ces paroles.

\- Quand est prévu le mariage ?

\- Où allez-vous résider ? Sur la Terre ou sur la Lune ?

\- Était-ce une des conditions de signature du traité ?

Cinder se mit à regretter pendant un très court instant de ne pas être sa tante et de ne pas se contenter de tous les hypnotiser pour que ce genre de questions ne cessent. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la salle à proximité où elle savait que Kai suivait toute la conférence. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la rejoigne sur scène pour répondre à ces questions, mais elle savait également que c'était une très mauvaise idée et que cela risquait de précipiter cette conférence de presse dans le chaos. Il s'agissait d'une conférence sur les problématiques lunaires et elle était, avant tout, destinée à répondre aux inquiétudes de son peuple.

\- Les célébrations de nos fiançailles n'ont pas encore eu lieue. La date du mariage vous sera communiquée en temps utile. Une déclaration conjointe sera bientôt faite et cette conférence n'est pas le lieu pour les discussions sur ce sujet.

Un journaliste eut quand même le courage de poser une question supplémentaire.

\- Comment l'empereur a-t-il fait sa demande ?

Ces journalistes étaient réellement les plus étranges. Cinder prenait le temps de répondre à toutes leurs questions, et eux choisissaient de l'interroger sur des sujets aussi triviaux, et privé. Une petite voix lui rappela que maintenant, très peu de sujets étaient réellement privés dans sa vie. Néanmoins, certaines choses lui appartenaient encore et elle n'avait pas envie de les étaler aux yeux de tous.

Les images de la déclaration de Kai lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais elle fut interrompue brutalement par une comm sur son interface. Une comm en provenance de la fédération européenne. Elle la lut rapidement.

 _Hey Cin', tu devrais voir ta tête… Tu as la même expression que Cress quand elle regarde Thorne. Et, je t'interdis de raconter que la parfaite déclaration de Kai a eu lieu chez moi. Même Loup n'arrivera pas à chasser tous les curieux et les journalistes si tu fais ça. Ça serait l'enfer._

Cinder sourit en lisant le message de Scarlett, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se rappelait de leurs « vacances » à la ferme Benoît. Kai lui avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent là-bas une journée pendant un de ses voyages diplomatiques, pour faire le tri dans le « laboratoire secret », comme l'appelait Thorne. Le soir venu, ils avaient profité de leur anonymat pour aller se promener dans les champs, juste tous les deux. Et, sous le soleil couchant, il lui avait fait sa déclaration. Cinder se souvenait qu'effrayée, elle avait refusé, utilisant des raisons politiques et logistiques. Mais il avait réussi à la rassurer. Elle en était ravie. Bien évidemment, depuis une semaine, elle devait affronter les répercussions médiatiques de cette décision.

\- L'empereur Kai a posé la question et je lui ai répondu, répondit fermement Cinder d'un ton qui n'admettait pas qu'on revienne sur ses paroles.

Un petit froid passa dans la salle et elle se demanda si elle avait utilisé son magnétisme pour détourner les journalistes de cette thématique. Elle avait encore du mal à toujours se contrôler et elle pouvait parfois, se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Mais elle ne ressentit aucun des effets secondaires qu'elle avait l'habitude de percevoir.

Un journaliste terrien prit courageusement la parole.

\- Le soldat Carswell Thorne a été jugé en république américaine et il a été condamné à purger six mois d'emprisonnement supplémentaire. Que pensez-vous de cette condamnation et allez-vous essayer de le libérer ?

Cinder avait l'impression que les questions étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Mais, cet homme était un invité. Il était ici pour montrer que la Terre et la Lune peuvent travailler ensemble et se côtoyer sans problème. Sa réponse allait donc être décortiquée et retransmise de multiples fois.

\- Carswell Thorne a participé aux événements qui ont eu lieu l'année dernière. Il m'a été d'un très grand secours et je ne serai pas présente sans son aide. La vie sur la Terre ne serait pas non plus la même si ma tante avait poursuivi son règne. A la suite de cette révolution, Carswell Thorne s'est rendu volontairement à la justice de son pays.

C'était un bref résumé de la situation. Il avait, en réalité, passé plusieurs semaines sur la Lune. Celle-ci n'ayant pas d'accord avec l'Union Terrienne concernant le sort des criminels, il pensait pouvoir échapper à la prison. Cinder ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, la République Américainne n'osait pas le réclamer officiellement, le RP 2 ayant été détruit pendant les affrontements. Mais Cress était intervenue. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, mais il s'était finalement rendu sans faire d'histoire.

\- La République Américaine a tenu compte de ses actions lors de son second jugement. La Lune n'interférera pas avec les décisions de justice de l'Union Terrienne.

\- Le palais a annoncé la nomination de Pius Parnem, comme thaumaturge du premier cercle. Pouvez-vous nous le présenter ? Questionna un journaliste lunaire.

Cinder n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur le thaumaturge, si ce n'est les excellents résultats qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent et surtout qu'il n'avait pas réellement combattu aux cotés de Levanna.

\- Le thaumaturge Parnem est un excellent thaumaturge qui sert la couronne lunaire depuis plus de vingt ans. Il a monté les différents échelons de sa hiérarchie et a été élu par ses paires. Une conférence sera donnée par les thaumaturges pour répondre plus précisément à vos questions dans ce domaine très spécifique.

Cinder avait à peine repris son souffle qu'une nouvelle question fusa. Il s'agissait d'un journaliste terrien. Elle le reconnut comme étant un journaliste très populaire dans la communauté oriental. Il couvrait, entre autre, tous les événements de la famille impériale à Néo-Beijing.

\- Des avancées ont-elles été faites au sujet du boîtier développé par votre défunt père adoptif Linh-shìfu ?

\- Des ingénieurs lunaires ont réussi à répliquer le dispositif développé par Linh Garan et sont en train de réaliser des tests à plus grande échelle auprès de lunaires volontaires. Ces dispositifs ont été améliorés et peuvent maintenant être activés et désactivés en cas de besoin. Lorsque des routes seront ouvertes pour permettre aux lunaires de voyager au sein de l'Union Terrienne, ces dispositifs seront rendus obligatoires. Chaque citoyen lunaire quittant notre astre sera équipé de ce dispositif. Ce dernier sera activé lors de son départ par les autorités et réactivés à son arrivée par nos agents. Les personnes n'ayant pas la capacité de manipuler la bioélectricité seront dispensés de ces obligations.

Scarlett avait également accepté de dévoiler l'existence du boîtier de Michelle Benoît et l'information avait fait beaucoup de bruit.

\- De même, les visiteurs terriens qui en feront la demande pourront se faire implanter ce boîtier. Des accords sont en cours de conclusion avec les pays de l'Union Terrienne. Rapprochez-vous de vos ambassades respectives pour en savoir plus.

Après ces révélations, Cinder sentit que la salle était plus agitée. Elle savait que les Lunaires n'imaginaient pas la vie dans leur magnétisme et que pour la grande majorité s'en priver revenait à ses couper un bras. Mais elle ne forcerait personne à se faire implanter et l'objectif était surtout de garantir qu'aucun lunaire n'abuserait de son pouvoir sur la Terre. Bien évidemment, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les voyageurs clandestins, mais chaque chose en son temps.

\- Que vont devenir les soldats de la Légion Sélénique ?

Voilà encore une révélation que Cinder avait du faire depuis son arrivée sur le trône. Elle avait du expliquer le rapatriement des « monstres » qui avaient fait la une des journaux lors des attentats sur Terre et surtout leur origines.

\- Les soldats et familles qui en ont fait la demande ont été réunies, lorsque cela été possible. Tous les soldats le souhaitant font encore parti de notre armée et réalisent des taches d'utilité publique. Tous les soldats sont également suivis par des équipes de psychologues dédiés. Ils sont accompagnés dans l'acceptation de leur identité et de ce qu'ils ont enduré. Chaque individu est unique et réagit à sa propre manière aux événements. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour leur permettre de vivre la meilleure vie possible.

C'était Loup qui avait suggéré ce suivi psychologique à Cinder. Il lui avait expliqué à quel point certains détails du quotidien pouvaient être difficile et que sans le soutien et l'écoute de Scarlett il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle l'avait donc écouté, malgré les réticences de nombreux soldats et le programme semblait porter ses fruits. Même Loup se prêtait au jeu, depuis la ferme, par le biais de communication régulière avec la Lune.

\- Quel est le sort réservé à votre tante Levanna ?

\- Les crimes qu'elle a commis ont touché très durement le peuple terrien, ainsi que de nombreuses familles lunaires. Ma tante sera jugée par un jury interastral, d'après les lois en vigueur sur la Lune. Elle est actuellement détenue sous très haute surveillance dans les cellules du palais.

Ces cellules nouvelle génération sont gardées par des droïdes, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus terrible pour sa tante. Filmée en permanence, privée de contact humain, entourée uniquement de ce qu'elle déteste le plus, Levanna tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Certains jours, Cinder éprouvait de la pitié pour cette femme aigrie, mais la plupart du temps, elle se rappelait les images d'après l'incendie et était remplie de haine pour celle qui l'avait en parti détruite.

\- Pourquoi avoir aboli la loi sur l'infanticide ? Demanda un journaliste que Cinder reconnut comme venant d'un des rares organismes de presse supportant encore Levanna et demandant son retour au pouvoir.

\- La loi sur l'infanticide des coquilles n'avait que pour but de priver des familles lunaires de leurs enfants. Officiellement, ces enfants étaient tués. Ce qui est déjà un sort terrible en soit. Mais, en réalité, ces enfants étaient gardés prisonniers pour servir à créer les antidotes anti-létumoses. Ces enfants, ces lunaires, ont le droit à leur vie et ont le droit de grandir dans leur famille. Ils ne seront pas utilisés par la couronne à des fins aussi néfastes. Les enfants encore sous la garde du palais ont été remis à leurs familles ou ont été adoptés par des familles volontaires.

\- Tous les stocks d'antidotes anti-létumose existant ont été distribués sur Terre. Si la Lune utilisait des enfants pour fabriquer ces vaccins et que ceux-ci ne sont plus produits, comment les personnes malades vont-elles pouvoir être soignées à partir de maintenant ?

Cette question venait d'un journaliste australien. Cinder ne put se demander s'il ne regrettait pas l'horrible loi sur l'infanticide, pour le plus grand bien. Elle n'osa pas le regarder en répondant.

\- Les antidotes sont réalisés à partir du sang des personnes ne manipulant pas la bioélectricité. Nous organisons des collectes de sang sur la Lune pour continuer la production, mais cette dernière ne sera pas aussi massive. Néanmoins, nos médecins travaillent avec les médecins de l'Union Terrienne et les lunaires présents illégalement ou non dans ces pays peuvent anonymement faire des dons de sang. Je m'engage à ce qu'aucune poursuite ne soit entreprise auprès de ces personnes.

\- Les Lunaires atteints de cette maladie seront-ils prioritaires pour recevoir l'antidote ?

\- La létumose n'est pas encore arrivée sur la Lune et la forme mutée qui atteint également les Lunaires est, pour le moment, contenue un Union Africaine. Les antidotes sont livrées aux autorités compétentes de chaque pays pour qu'ils soient redistribués auprès des personnes atteintes. La Lune ne fait aucune pression sur la distribution de ces antidotes et les Lunaires sont traités de la même manière que les autres patients. Je demande aux Lunaires infectés de ne pas tenter de rejoindre la Lune, mais de vous signaler le plus rapidement possible aux autorités du pays dans lequel vous êtes pour recevoir le traitement.

Cinder voulait surtout éviter que la maladie mutée arrive sur la Lune et ne crée la panique. Il lui était déjà assez douloureux de savoir que sa famille avait créé ce virus, et avait savamment orchestré sa propagation sur Terre. Elle se sentait indirectement responsable de la mort de Peony. Tout cela aurait pu être éviter. Rien de tout cela n'était un accident. Et les conséquences de ces décisions atroces étaient en train de revenir comme un boomerang. Si la Lune devait elle aussi faire face à une épidémie de cette envergure, Cinder ne savait pas comment son peuple se relèverait.

\- Nous avons dépassé le temps alloué pour cette conférence. Je vous propose de conclure sur une dernière question.

C'est un journaliste terrien qui eut le privilège de poser la dernière question.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous manque le plus de votre vie sur Terre ?

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 ** **Deux petites questions pour vous :****

 **1\. Qu'auriez vous répondu à cette dernière question ?**

 **2.** **Qu'avez-vous préféré dans ce chapitre** **?**

 **Et, je remercie très fort Bewitch_Tales pour la correction et les encouragements.** **Merci 3**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre final !**


	3. 3 ans après

**Bonjour à tous, voila le chapitre final de Conférences, basée sur les** **Chroniques Lunaires** **de Marissa Meyer (tout lui appartient).**

 **Milles excuses pour poster aussi tard. J'ai pris un peu de retard en lisant Winter ( ! ). Mais rassurez-vous, Conférences ne contient aucun spoiler ;).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Cinder était appuyée contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle regardait au loin les navettes arriver et partir du port. Au milieu de la majorité de vaisseaux lunaires, quelques vaisseaux terriens se détachaient. L'aéroport d'Artémisia en accueillait de plus en plus à son plus grand bonheur.

Après une attente qui lui sembla avoir été interminable, Cinder remarqua l'arrivée d'un vaisseau portant les armoiries de la communauté orientale. Elle sourit en observant descendre les passagers. Son sourire s'élargit en le voyant descendre. Kai venait d'arriver, ils étaient enfin sur le même astre. Elle devina qu'il regardait en direction du palais, mais il ne pouvait pas la distinguer d'aussi loin.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de la fenêtre et s'installa le plus confortablement possible à son bureau. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les différents dossiers qui requéraient son attention. Elle s'étira et se plongea dans un rapport de ses conseillers sur les boîtiers Garan, ainsi qu'elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient appelés. Elle avait à peine lu la première page du rapport qu'elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir.

Elle augmenta le volume de son interface audio et elle distingua clairement les voix qui s'élevaient du couloir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer pour le moment. Vous n'avez pas été annoncé, expliqua le plus calmement possible un garde.

\- Je pense au contraire que je suis attendu, dit une voix que Cinder reconnut immédiatement.

\- Vous n'avez pas été annoncé, je ne peux pas…

Cinder arrêta de suivra la conversation. La porte de son bureau venait de s'ouvrir en grand et elle ne porta aucune attention au garde penaud. Elle se leva de son siège le plus vite qu'elle put pour se jeter dans les bras de Kai qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle eut l'impression que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Seulement leurs lèvres, leurs mains qui se retrouvaient, leurs corps qui pouvaient à nouveau se toucher. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle tous les deux.

Le garde était toujours là, stoïque.

\- Votre Majesté, je suis navré. Il ne s'est pas annoncé, tenta de s'excuser le garde la mine dépitée.

Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de le regarder attentivement, Cinder s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un garde nouvellement nommé au palais. Elle sentait également qu'il avait à cœur de bien faire les choses. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rigoler.

\- Vous voyez, j'étais attendu. Pas la peine de faire toute ces histoires, répondit Kai devant un garde se décomposant.

\- Kai, sois un peu gentil. Et, tu aurais pu t'annoncer tout de même. Ça aurait évité de mettre le personnel du palais dans tous ses états, l'intima gentiment Cinder.

\- Je vis ici, je peux encore circuler dans le palais comme je l'entends.

\- Nous vivons à moitié ici, le reprit doucement la jeune reine. Et tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs comme ça. Ce n'est pas digne d'un empereur ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'essaierai de m'en rappeler à l'avenir, la coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le garde était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait l'air indécis et ne savait pas quoi faire. Cinder perçut rapidement son malaise et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait les laisser. Kai n'était clairement pas une menace à la couronne lunaire.

Après le départ du garde, Cinder se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Kai prit un siège et vint à côté d'elle.

\- Ta réunion s'est bien passée ? le questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer.

\- J'ai trouvé le temps très long. Camilla n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de sujets sans intérêt. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais pour quelqu'un qui dirige un si petit pays, elle prend de la place dans l'union.

\- Effectivement, tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Surtout à la seule dirigeante qui ne fait pas partie de l'UT. Qui sait, je pourrais utiliser cette information lors de négociations, rigola Cinder.

Kai la dévisagea un moment avant de rire lui aussi. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient mariés, trois ans qu'elle était à la tête de la Lune, à peine plus qu'il dirigeait la communauté orientale. Et depuis tout ce temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se taquiner sur des sujets stratégiques. Ils ne se le permettaient que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abris des regards. Lors des réunions avec les autres officiels, ils tenaient leur rôle respectif à la perfection et faisaient en sorte qu'on ne puisse jamais leur reprocher que leur union passe avant le bien-être d'un des deux états.

\- J'aurais préféré prendre la réunion d'ici, tu le sais, reprit Kai.

\- Ce n'était que 4 jours. Tu as fait très vite, le rassura Cinder.

\- J'ai fait au plus vite. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi, murmura l'empereur en déposant de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel. Mais, je vais devoir te laisser. Je suis attendue.

\- Ah, ta conférence de presse. J'ai du mal à me souvenir d'une époque où elles n'existaient pas et où personne ne savait ce qui se tramait sur la Lune.

\- J'ai promis à mon peuple une conférence tous les six mois et je m'y tiendrais tant que je le pourrais. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un programme populaire outre-espace, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se leva doucement, embrassa son mari et le laissa la conduire jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Comme toujours, elle s'arrêta un moment devant, pour prendre le temps de se concentrer. Le stress des premières fois n'était plus présent. Elle était habituée à cet exercice, mais une petite peur l'habitait toujours. Après tout, c'était comme marcher sur un fil sans filet, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce que les journalistes allaient lui demander.

En fait, après toutes ces années, elle arrivait à prédire certaines questions. Mais, elle avait surtout retenu que malgré toute la préparation un journaliste arrivait toujours à la surprendre avec une question qu'elle trouvait inconvenante, déplacée ou improbable.

Elle entendait, comme toujours, la salle à coté bourdonner et s'agiter. Un de ses conseillers l'annonça et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle laissa les gardes autours d'elle ouvrir les portes et elle entra dans la salle de conférence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tous la dévisageaient. Elle s'installa derrière son pupitre, observa la salle devant elle et commença son discours.

\- Peuple de la Lune, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présent à cette invitation et d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette conférence de presse. J'espère qu'elle apportera les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Depuis ces trois dernières années, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude. La conférence d'aujourd'hui se déroulera de la même manière que les précédentes. La Lune vit aujourd'hui en paix avec les pays voisins. Les enfants vivent en paix sans peur d'être conscrits, les familles s'agrandissent sans crainte de se voir arracher leur nouveau-né, et nous échangeons avec nos voisins sans inquiétude de voir une bombe être lancée sur notre astre. Cette période de paix et de félicité ne doit pas nous endormir. Le palais travaille toujours à permettre à tous de vivre le plus confortablement et en harmonie les uns avec les autres. Lors de mon couronnement, je vous ai promis de mettre mon règne sous le signe de la communication et de la compréhension. C'est pourquoi ce soir, à nouveau, je serai à votre écoute et tacherai au mieux de répondre à vos questions.

Comme à chaque fois, les journalistes restèrent silencieux après son discours, mais Cinder avait l'impression que cette pause rétrécissait à chaque conférence. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux lui couperait peut-être même la parole : avec eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

\- Votre Majesté, nous avons été accueillis par des androïdes. S'agit-il d'une nouvelle exigence des terriens concernant leur sécurité lors de leur venue ?

\- Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir eu le courage d'entamer cette série de questions. Ensuite, concernant les androïdes, ils ont été commandés par le palais. Ils font partie intégrante de la sécurité et de la garde du palais. Il s'agit d'une acquisition récente. La sécurité du palais a toujours été une des priorités de l'armée lunaire et les androïdes ne peuvent pas être manipulés, ce qui leur confère un intérêt complémentaire à la garde actuelle. Ils ont été très bien accueillis et j'espère que leur intégration se fera sans heurt. Les terriens profitent depuis longtemps de ces technologies pour les assister au quotidien et j'espère qu'il en sera de même ici.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur que ces androïdes se retournent contre vous en cas de piratage ?

\- Il s'agit en effet d'une possibilité. Nous avons vu, il y a trois ans, à quel point des personnes avec les bonnes compétences et au bon endroit peuvent faire des dégâts dans son systèmes informatique. La programmeuse Croissant de Lune Thorne a travaillé sur la protection de ces androïdes et une équipe de programmeurs travaille en permanence à maintenir et améliorer ses systèmes. Si l'un d'entre vous pense être capable de trouver une faille, il est le bienvenu au palais pour en faire la démonstration. S'il y parvient, une récompense est à pourvoir.

Alors que Cinder finissait sa phrase, un message s'afficha sur sa rétine :

COMMUNICATION EN PROVENANCE DU VAISSEAU LUNAIRE ID 07485961

Cinder accepta en un clignement de paupière et elle vit s'afficher un message de Thorne.

 _Qu'ils essaient, ils ne pourront jamais battre Cress ! T_

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cinder et cette dernière se tourna vers l'assemblée en attente d'une autre question.

\- Pouvez-vous nous faire un bilan de la situation des échanges commerciaux entre la Lune et la Terre ?

\- Je crois que tous les lunaires pourront faire le même bilan. Ces échanges ont eu des avantages considérables pour la Lune. Nos fermes ont pu s'enrichir de semences qui ne poussaient plus depuis longtemps sous nos biodômes. Nous avons accès à de nouvelles technologies qui ont permis d'améliorer entre autres nos filtres à air et nos centrales de recyclage. Certes, toutes ces nouveautés ont un coût forcément, mais nous avons aussi des savoirs et des compétences recherchées sur Terre. Ces échanges ont été bénéfiques pour toutes les parties.

\- Des agences de voyages affichent déjà des offres pour la Terre. Les routes migratoires vont-elles être élargies à tous les citoyens lunaires ?

\- Comme vous le savez, des lunaires se sont déjà rendus sur Terre et inversement : dans le cadre de missions diplomatiques, mais également lors d'échanges humanitaires ou professionnels. Ces routes vont effectivement être ouverte d'ici peu aux citoyens lunaires. Les conditions d'accès à la Terre seront les mêmes que jusqu'à maintenant : la pose obligatoire d'un boîtier Garan.

\- Des lunaires se sont plaints de dérangements suite au port des boîtiers Garan. Un nouveau modèle de boîtier va-t-il être déployé avant l'ouverture plus massive des frontières ?

Cinder avait vu les articles qui avaient fait les gros titres de la presse à scandale. Ils relayaient les témoignages des deux mêmes lunaires. De l'avis de Cinder, cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose, mais elle pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de ses concitoyens.

\- Une équipe de recherche et développement travaille uniquement à l'amélioration de ces boîtiers selon plusieurs axes : leur efficacité, le confort de port, la simplicité de pose et les options d'activation/désactivation. Pour le moment, le boîtier Garan existant est celui qui répond le mieux à toutes ces attentes. Mais de nouvelles versions verront certainement le jour dans l'avenir. Concernant les dérangements, je comprends l'inquiétude et ce qu'on put ressentir les lunaires concernés. Ils ont été reçus par les médecins du palais et le verdict est que les dérangements sont liés à la perte de leur magnétisme.

En côtoyant les lunaires au quotidien, Cinder avait fini par comprendre à quel point ces derniers utilisaient leur magnétisme en permanence. A son arrivée sur la Lune, elle avait du mal à se déplacer dans une foule, son système central lui affichait des mensonges absolument partout. Elle avait dû demander de l'aide pour désactiver son détecteur de mensonges, cela lui rendait la vie trop impossible. Son cerveau passait trop de temps à ajuster et essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

\- La manipulation de bioélectricité fait partie intégrante de nous et il nous est difficile de nous en passer. Une fois le boîtier implanté et activé, une sensation d'absence est présente. Il n'est pas toujours agréable de s'y soumettre. Cependant, rien n'oblige le peuple de la Lune à se rendre sur Terre et aucune loi promulguée par le palais n'imposera le port des boîtier Garan sur la Lune. La Lune a énormément à nous offrir et permet déjà de grandes opportunités de voyages.

\- La place sur la Lune est limitée et nous avons connu des périodes de quasi-famine. Avec l'ouverture des flux migratoires, comment envisagez-vous de contrôler l'accroissement de la population lunaire ?

\- L'ouverture de routes de circulations d'hommes ne veut pas dire que nos frontières seront ouvertes, ni que la circulation sera libre. Un contrôle d'entrée aux frontières sera obligatoire et des visas seront demandés à tous les entrants et sortants. Ces visas préciseront les motifs de déplacement, les durées de séjour ainsi que les pays concernés. Des ambassades seront ouvertes dans les six états de l'Union Terrienne, pour les lunaires en résidence sur Terre. Ces derniers auront six mois pour réaliser les démarches d'immigration. Passé ce délai, ils seront considérés comme illégalement présents sur le territoire et devront, en cas de contrôle, revenir sur la Lune jusqu'à régularisation de la situation.

C'était Kai qui lui avait proposé ce fonctionnement, arguant que cela fonctionnait très bien dans l'union terrienne jusque-là et que ça lui éviterait de devoir trouver un nouveau modèle. Elle allait reprendre son discours quand elle reçut une comm en provenance de la France.

 _Je peux être exempté de démarches ? Loup._

 _Non, mais tu n'auras aucun problème à obtenir toutes tes autorisations, ne t'en fais pas. C._

 _C'est que je ne veux pas quitter Scarlet, surtout en ce moment, tu peux comprendre… L._

 _Tu as six mois, tu trouveras bien un moment pour le faire. Je te fais confiance. Au pire, on s'en occupera la prochaine que nous nous verrons. C._

 _Désolé, il est intenable aujourd'hui, j'ai récupéré son minicran, il ne devrait plus t'embêter. S._

\- De même, tous les pays de l'union terrienne vont ouvrir une ambassade à Artémisia au cours de l'année à venir. Des locaux seront, dans un premier temps, mis à disposition au palais royal. Ils accueilleront les ressortissants de l'Union Terrienne le souhaitant et ayant besoin de leur aide ou de leur conseil. Ils seront également responsables des boîtiers Garan portés par les membres de leurs pays respectifs.

\- Les ambassadeurs lunaires ont-ils été sélectionnés et comment ces derniers ont-ils été choisis ?

\- Les ambassadeurs ont été choisis parmi les équipes du palais. Ils sont tous volontaires pour aller vivre sur la Terre et ont eu des échanges avec les diplomates des pays dans lesquels ils vont vivre. Les six diplomates choisis vous seront présentés lors d'une soirée. En attendant cette grande fête, je peux vous donner un premier nom en exclusivité.

Le terme d'exclusivité était un peu galvaudé étant donné que la conférence était retransmise en directe sur la Lune, mais aussi dans l'Union Terrienne. Ce terme fit néanmoins son effet, elle sentit l'attente des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Ma cousine, Winter Hayle-Blackburn fera partie des ambassadeurs, dit Cinder avec emphase. Elle a accepté ce poste important et je suis certaine qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

Cinder fit un léger signe dans sa direction. Tous les regards des journalistes étaient à présent tournés vers sa cousine qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Ses grands yeux pétillaient et lui renvoyèrent un sourire confiant. A côté d'elle, Jacin la couvait du regard comme si elle était la seule et unique au monde.

Cinder profita de ce détournement d'attention, pour s'appuyer contre le grand tabouret mis à sa disposition. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, son dos la lançait. Elle ravala sa fierté, rapprocha le tabouret et s'assit dessus. Il était évident que tout le monde s'en était aperçu, mais ils eurent la délicatesse de ne rien faire remarquer.

Un journaliste que la jeune reine ne connaissait pas pris la parole.

\- Les ambassadeurs vont-ils recevoir un traitement spécifique pour les protéger des conditions sanitaires de la Terre ?

Cinder manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la question. Cet homme pensait-il que la Terre s'était arrêté avant l'ère secondaire et qu'elle était inhabitable. Ce genre de réflexion ne faisait que l'encourager à ouvrir plus largement les frontières et à permettre à ses concitoyens de sortir de leur vision très limitée de l'univers.

\- Les ambassadeurs seront suivis, comme tous les autres habitants de la Lune par un médecin s'ils le souhaitent. L'Union Terrienne n'a pas connu de grande épidémie naturelle depuis la fin de l'ère secondaire. Les Lunaires se rendant sur la Terre sont donc parfaitement en sécurité. Enfin, concernant la létumose, cette maladie a été éradiquée. Il n'y a plus eu de nouveau cas déclaré depuis plus d'un an que ce soit par un terrien ou un Lunaire.

\- Mais, si la maladie réapparait quand même ? demanda un journaliste du Royaume-Uni.

\- Tous les médecins s'accordent sur le fait que la maladie a été éradiquée. Bien entendu, si elle venait à réapparaitre, ce qui ne semble pas possible, la Lune dispose encore d'antidotes et pourrait les faire parvenir au foyer d'infection dans les plus brefs délais. La létumose représente une page sombre de notre histoire, mais elle est maintenant terminée.

\- Les médias lunaires ont relayé l'annonce de la mort de l'ancienne reine Levanna. Pourquoi aucun communiqué n'a été produit par le palais ? questionna ce même journaliste.

Cinder se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne se taisait pas et ne laissait pas d'autres personnes poser des questions. Surtout d'autres personnes avec un ton moins insupportable que celui-là. Peut-être qu'il avait été formé à la même école que la reine Camilla, ou peut-être que tous les habitants du Royaume-Uni étaient aussi agaçants…

Son système central lui rappela de respirer doucement pour diminuer son rythme cardiaque et se calmer. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, mais elle devait garder son calme et rester sereine, surtout lors d'une conférence retransmise en direct.

\- Aucun communiqué n'a été fait par le palais, car l'information a été communiquée par les équipes carcérales de la Lune. Ma tante Levanna a été, comme vous le savez tous, condamnée à la prison à perpétuité pour ses crimes. Elle purgeait jusqu'alors sa peine dans les installations surveillées par des droïdes et des caméras, pour éviter tout risque de manipulation des gardes. La défunte a arrêté de s'alimenter progressivement. Elle est décédée de déshydratation. Elle a été enterrée dans le cimetière de régolite où repose toute notre famille. Elle n'a néanmoins pas eu le droit aux commémorations royales qui était dues à son rang, du fait de ses méfaits passés.

\- Que sont devenus les soldats modifiés de l'armée de votre tante ? questionna un journaliste américain.

Cinder songea qu'elle devrait peut-être donner un dossier de presse aux journalistes étrangers pour qu'ils soient informés de ce qui se passait sur la Lune avant de venir poser des questions et prendre du temps de parole à d'autres personnes mieux renseignées. Mais il était trop tard pour cela maintenant, et elle devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

\- Les soldats de la légion sélénique augmentée, comme nous les appelons sur la Lune, ont retrouvé leur libre arbitre. Aucun débordement ou dérapage n'a été signalé et leur insertion dans la société lunaire s'est faite progressivement. Ils ont tous trouvés des professions adaptées à leurs habilités particulières et sont toujours suivis par des psychologues spécialisés. Leurs destins sont très différents à tous, mais je peux vous donner des exemples d'insertions : certains sont devenus fermier, bucherons ou bâtisseurs, d'autres ont rejoint la garde royale, les nouvelles organisations humanitaires terriennes… Leurs destins sont aussi variés que les nôtres.

Cinder était harassée de cette conférence qui n'en finissait plus. Elle aurait peut-être dû écouter Scarlet qui lui disait de la reporter à une période où elle serait en meilleure forme. Mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait voulu faire passer ses engagements auprès des Lunaires avant sa propre santé. Sa fatigue devait se voir sur son visage car plusieurs journalistes prirent la parole en même temps.

\- Connaissez-vous le sexe du bébé ?

\- Comment va-t-il s'appeler ?

Elle devait quand même leur tirer son chapeau. Ils avaient tenu toute la conférence sans poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Cinder passa sa main sur son ventre déformé par ses 8 mois de grossesse. Le petit pied de sa fille vint taper doucement dans sa main en réponse. Elle échangea un regard et un sourire avec son merveilleux époux et se retourna vers l'assemblée.

\- Nous connaissons le sexe du bébé, il vous sera révélé lorsque le nouvel héritier ou la nouvelle héritière sera né.

\- Votre enfant héritera du titre impérial de la Communauté Orientale et royal de la Lune ?

\- Si l'enfant à naitre est une fille, la question ne se posera pas tout de suite. Les héritiers masculins sont prioritaires sur le trône de la CO. Si l'enfant est un garçon, j'imagine que les diplomates de nos pays respectifs sauront trouver un arrangement pour ne pas faire reposer autant de responsabilité sur les épaules d'une même personne.

\- Votre enfant sera-t-il une coquille ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore si notre enfant aura la capacité de manipuler la bioélectricité. D'après ce que nous savons des enfants nés des précédentes unions entre terriens et lunaires, il est peu probable que notre enfant manipule la bioélectricité.

Des murmures se levèrent dans la salle à cette information. La plupart le savaient, mais tout le monde préférait ignorer le fait que le futur dirigeant lunaire ne pourrait pas manipuler la bioélectricité et qu'il serait donc immunisé à la manipulation. De toute l'histoire de cet astre, c'était du jamais vu.

Cinder se releva difficilement de son tabouret, et s'appuya sur son pupitre.

\- Nous arrivons à la fin de ce temps d'échange. Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. Je vous propose de répondre à une dernière question.

\- Aurez-vous d'autres enfants ?

* * *

 **Voila qui conclue cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews.**

 **J'ai également quelques questions pour vous :**  
 **1\. Combien d'enfants pensez-vous que Cinder et Kai vont avoir ?**

 **2\. Qu'est devenue Iko d'après vous ?**

 **3\. Quel autre conte de fée auriez-vous aimé voir adapté dans l'univers des chroniques lunaires ?**

 **Je remercie à nous chaudement Bewtich_Tales pour avoir relu ces chapitres et m'avoir encouragé à finir cette fic. Merci !**

Enfin, j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai un autre projet de mini-fic dans l'univers de TLC, et qui reprendre l'idée d'adaptation de contes. Si vous avez des idées, ou êtes disponibles pour beta-lire mes textes, envoyez-moi un mp .


End file.
